


Everything Burns

by DaNiCkStEr666



Series: Know Your Place Trilogy [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNiCkStEr666/pseuds/DaNiCkStEr666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Place Unknown </p>
<p>The end of the Know Your Place trilogy </p>
<p>Loki’s army has been defeated and he is once again vulnerable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Burns

For the second time that day, Loki found himself prisoner in a cell that was not made for him. It was ironic that the brainless giant beast that had bested him was the only one who could truly sympathise with him. The green should have alerted him to a kindred spirit, but alas it did not and he did as all the others had, used and abused the monster to his own purpose. 

Victims of abuse were supposed to identify the signs in other victims, but Loki hadn’t. He was blinded by his own glorious purpose, reckless with power, emboldened by knowledge. Though he never came to Midgard with delusions, regardless of what the ants say. He had told them, there, in the square, where they knelt in subjugation that freedom was life’s great lie, because it was. Even if he did stand upon the rubble of Midgard and declare himself king, he would not be free. He would never be free, the moment Odin picked him up and gave him to his golden son his freedom ceased to exist. It was ironic that it was Laufey, the Ice King, his biological father that gave him the most freedom he had ever had. By leaving Loki to the elements, unwanted, abandoned, only hours old, he was free until Odin intervened. 

There was little Loki could do about that. He had raged at Odin, despaired when the God-King fell and finally cursed him when he released his hold on Gungnir. Certain things could not be changed, unfortunately, and nor could his failed invasion. He should have learnt that being rash had never done him any favours. The last time he behaved like Thor he found himself surrounded by Frost Giants and learning his true parentage. Now his army has been defeated and he had chose to antagonise the one man that could have been his greatest ally. 

Still, enlightenment after the fact was of little use. Yes, he should have scouted out the entirety of Stark Tower, then he would have found Bruce Banner’s play pen. He was certain the jittery doctor did not know of Tony’s private holding cell hidden in the basement. That kind of information would have endeared him to the beast, though throwing Tony Stark out of a window should have. If someone had thrown Thor out of a window he would cheer, not slam that person repeatedly into the floor. The beast was dim-witted, perhaps it needed the confinement, and perhaps it knew no better. The man behind the monster was intelligent, possibly the most intelligent of all the ants, but he was haggard and scared. Loki should have seen the signs, should have noticed the way Tony bragged about the Hulk, as if he was his personal plaything. He should have known he was. 

He was ashamed of himself because he had taken a liking to Tony Stark. The man was loud, obnoxious, rich, intelligent and daring, everything Loki was and wanted to be. It also didn’t hurt that Tony was also troubled with issues with his deceased father. He had thought he had found a kindred spirit, or an able minion in the very least, something bright and shiny to hold his attention from the darkness of his thoughts. He hates to think that what attracted him to Tony were the similarities to Thor. The front, the lies, the consuming need to own others and the self-confidence to know you can and fear no retribution for your actions. 

Loki likes to think he gained a little retribution, though he found no pleasure in it. Dropping Thor, trapped inside Hulk’s prison should not have been daunting. He should have pounded that button with conviction, not hesitate and if he truly meant to kill Thor, he would have trapped him inside without Mjolnir. At the time he hadn’t thought about his actions, Thor’s words, threats really, were ringing in his head. He just wanted Thor to go away, to put as much distance between them as possible and to prove he could be deadly. 

It wasn’t until Thor was grabbing at him again; making speeches about being together, that Loki freaked and stabbed him. A true killer would have gone for the throat or the heart; instead Loki had stabbed through thick leather with a short knife and got him in the stomach. Thor dropped and Loki stared at him, mocked him, but in truth he was bewildered why Thor had fallen from such a wound. Thor was mocking him most likely, or stunned that his intended had actually done him harm. Then his Thor reared up and beat him, and he crashed to the floor with a sigh, because this Thor he could understand. It was also that version of Thor that frightened him, so he rolled away, tempted to re-enact their encounter on the Bifrost, but he was so close to victory there was little point to end it all now.

He stares at his cuffed wrists and wonders if he should have ended it all then. His back wouldn’t hurt, for starters, not that anyone asked. The cut above his right eyebrow stings and needs cleaning, but he doesn’t expect their help. He learnt a long time ago on Asgard that his injuries, however attained, must be healed by himself. It took Thor pushing him out of a tree and breaking his arm to learn that particular lesson and he has never forgot. He had also learnt that a refusal to kiss Thor earned him a broken arm, and when all evidence pointed out that Thor had pushed him, Loki would still be blamed. In fact he was admonished, because surely if Thor had pushed him, Loki must have pushed him first to provoke such a response. He wanted to tell them the truth, that Thor had wished to kiss him in public, but Thor was sat in between Odin and Frigga, watching him with narrowed eyes, daring him. He didn’t want another broken arm, so he confessed that he had pushed Thor and from then on he was known as the Prince of Lies. 

“Brother?” Loki lifts his head and glares as his dusty and bedraggled not-brother enters the cell. He mourns his magic in that instant, knowing he could have easily conjured a clone as a decoy and made his getaway through the partially open door. 

“I am not your brother!” He hisses instead, as words are his only weapon. 

“No,” Thor agrees, immediately unsettling Loki. “You are something far more dear to me,” he grins wolfishly and steps closer. Loki is torn between holding his ground and bolting towards the door. He knows he will never make it, and he has nowhere to go, there was no convenient Bifrost to leap from this time. 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Loki asked, weary of their private war. He was so tired and his fantastic loss weighed heavy upon him. It was too much of a burden, and now he realised he was not strong enough. He had alienated potential allies again, and all he had endured and would endure was slowly eating away at his sanity. 

“You are mine,” Thor answers resolutely. He erases the gap between them, and pulls Loki into his arms for another unwanted hug. “I told you your army would be defeated and I would hold you in my arms.” Loki struggles, though it is futile and already he feels hot tears running down his cheeks. 

“I am so tired,” Loki confesses and sags against Thor.

“Sleep,” Thor encourages though sleep could not cure his fatigue. Sleep would not prevent the darkness that was coming for him; only eternal sleep would cure him. 

“Do not take me to Asgard,” Loki whispers insistently, looking Thor in the eye. He doesn’t know why he says it; he should skip all the way back to Asgard with the evil at his back. Then Asgard would truly know war and learn that they are ill-equipped to best the Other. 

“I’m taking you home.” Asgard was home, and though his skin was blue he was an Agardian. He was heir to the throne once, king even, a title he will never have again, unless they dub him queen to add insult, which he knows they will. 

“You don’t understand.”

“And you don’t know your place.” Thor contradicts and Loki shoves him away.

“Stop! Just stop it! I have tried so hard to please you and father, and I just can’t! All I ever did was love you and tried to be a good brother!” Loki screamed. 

“You were very good, Brother.” Loki lashed out, swinging his arms so the chain smacked across Thor’s cheek. He felt a brief moment of joy until Thor grabbed his throat and pushed him backwards, until his back slammed against the wall. 

“Oh I have missed you,” Loki teased, feeling his precarious grip on sanity slowly loosen. 

“This is what you want,” Thor growled into his ear and pressed his left hand against Loki’s crotch. “This is your place, Brother, beneath me.” 

“I will kill you” Loki threatened quietly, as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. 

“You might try, but you will never succeed, because you want this, Loki.”

“No…”

“You’ve always enticed me, since we were children.”

“What if I tell your friends? What would they think of the Mighty Thor then? And your woman, what would she think?” It was a cowardly threat, but it was all Loki had left. Thor cared a great deal about his reputation, so it was off-putting as Thor laughed loud and heartedly.

“Yes, and they would believe the God of Lies.” He laughed louder, Loki assumed for effect. “I must confess, Father had already anticipated your threats and gave me this.” Reaching behind his back, Thor pulled out a metal muzzle and held it before Loki with relish. 

Loki’s heart plummeted to his toes and he finally lost his grip on sanity and began to laugh. Thor’s eyes narrowed and he slapped Loki, trying to put an end to the laughter. Loki only laughed harder. 

“I wouldn’t take me to Asgard if I were you,” Loki sing-songed and laughed. Thor slapped him once more, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. The end was coming for Loki, and if Loki was in Asgard when the Other came, then it would be Thor bringing war to Asgard once more and everything would burn. Loki hopes he is in his place when the Other comes for him. He wants to be beneath his brother, he wants Thor inside him as fire engulfs the kingdom and burns them alive. He wants his ashes intermingled with Thor’s, because he has always been Thor’s and he was stupid to think he could be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for reading and for the comments. I love Dark!Thor, and he will return.


End file.
